Embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for displaying a portion of an enlarged version of an image. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for displaying a portion of an enlarged version of an image based on the position of a cursor.
Users of the Internet or other networks such as a local area network (“LAN”) or a wide area network (WAN) often obtain and view images on a workstation. In some situations, a user may want to view an enlarged version of an image. Viewing a magnified or enlarged image can allow a user to view details and features of an image that may otherwise be difficult to see. An enlarged version of an image can be used to display texture, color, workmanship detail, and the like, and are often used by sellers to provide additional information to potential customers.
Although some web sites or web pages provide enlarged versions of images, users typically do not have control over how an enlarged image is displayed. For example, an image displayed on a web page may include two features and the web page may only provide an enlarged version of the image displaying only one of the two features. Users are generally not provided with tools to specify a particular portion of an image to view as an enlarged image.